LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa
The LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa is a variation of the LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa is a LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa upgraded with the SD-VB03A Overhang Pack. The Overhang Pack mounts onto the Victory Gundam Hexa's Core Fighter, changing it into the Core Booster, and increases the mobile suit's mobility and firepower thanks to additional boosters and two Overhang Cannons. Additionally, the number of hardpoints are also increased to twelve. With its high mobility, heavy firepower, and the advanced sensor and communications package, the V-Dash Gundam Hexa proved to be highest performing mass-produced unit in the Victory Gundam series, with only the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam possessing greater performance. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Victory Gundam's vulcan guns utilize a pair of 25mm revolver cannons, rather than the 60mm rotary cannons commonly used by mobile suits from decades ago, which are too large for a miniaturized mobile suit. They have a lower rate of fire and smaller ammo capacity compared to the 60mm vulcans. However, the high accuracy of the Victory Gundam's fire control system makes up for these shortcomings. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the V-Dash Gundam Hexa's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The V-Dash Gundam Hexa is equipped with four beam sabers stored in forearm storage racks, two in each arm. ;*Beam Shield :By generating a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The size of the beam shield can be adjusted freely according to the output, and can expand to a maximum size of 150m-200m in a short period of time to defend warships. The generator can be pivoted approximately 180 degrees on the vertical axis, in addition it is possible to freely change the defense direction by rotating the arm itself. The V-Dash Gundam Hexa is equipped with two beam shields, one mounted on each forearm. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Smart Gun :Also known as the Mega Beam Rifle, it is a high output beam cannon with an open mega particle compression-accelerator device. This is the same weapon as that used by the LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam. ;*Overhang Cannon :A pair of movable beam cannons mounted on the Overhang Pack, they are located on the back of the V-Dash Gundam Hexa. They possess much higher output than the common beam rifle and can deal heavier damage. When the Overhang Pack is detached from the V-Dash Gundam Hexa, it can be handheld to fire the Overhang Cannons. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. System Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The V-Dash Gundam Hexa is equipped with twelve hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on side armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter, and 4 located on Overhang Pack in mobile suit mode and on main body of Core Fighter/Overhang Pack. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to maintain greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History The LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa was rolled out by the League Militaire in the year UC 0153, during the latter part of the war with the Zanscare Empire. Because of its high performance the V-Dash Gundam Hexa proved to be quite popular and would be used heavily during the latter weeks of the war. Picture Gallery victroy dash gundam hexa.jpg|V-Dash Hexa (Gundam Perfect File) V-Dash Gundam Hexa CB Ghost.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. External links *LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa on MAHQ.net ja:LM312V06+SD-VB03A Vダッシュガンダムヘキサ